


A Midsummer Night's Sex Romp

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: All Male Cast, M/M, Male Slash, Midsummer Night's Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of A Midsummer Night's Dream' brought up to date, as far as characterizations, with an added twist. Mix in Jared, Jensen, Sam and Dean plus the likes of Chris Kane and Steve Carlson and you've got one hell of an orgy!</p><p>Jensen and Jared are ill fated lovers in this play caught up in a prearranged marriage for one of them and faerie spells for them and others. It is a magical tale.</p><p>I do not own nor do I make money from Superntural or A Midsummer Night's Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or make any money from this story, Supernatural, its cast or characters. I merely enjoy creating a different world for them to play in. This story will have sex, bad language, and violence. Of course this is for the entire story, not necessarily this chapter. Enjoy.

Athens !

Home at last, Duke Jeffrey sighed as he rode in front of his army; as the citizens of the great city filled the streets to welcome him from his campaigns in Africa. The people loved him and he cared for them, governing them honestly for many years.

As he rode along the bustling streets on this occasion, he did not ride alone. Beside him rode a tall unarmed man, dressed in a rough pull over shirt, pants riddled with holes, and heavy, worn leather boots. For Athenians used to soft sandals and silken fabrics, he appeared common and unkempt. Despite their love for their Duke, it was this mysterious stranger on which all eyes were trained. Athens had been at war with the Amazons, and it was widely known there were no men among their number.  
So, who was this giant stranger?

The man in question was more than uncomfortable by the crowds that he was drawing. His name was Samuel and to the man who had conquered him, he’d become Sam, and like his gender, it was an uncommon name among his people. Sam's first taste of Athens was spectacular and when one compared to his humble origins, it was. He was trading wooden huts for buildings made of stone that towered into the skies, swapping mud and dirt for clean skin and polished speaking.

Jeffrey sensing his companion's discomfort, leaned across their horses and laid a hand possessively on Sam, “We will be home soon,' he said, smiling at the man who towered over him.  Sam nodded but kept his silence - nothing had prepared him for this.

Gradually, as the street grew wider, a large fenced area appeared before them, and Sam could see some sort of taller building within the grounds. Rising curiously in his saddle, he attempted to gain a better look as the Duke smiled and watched him silently. This was the heart of Athens he was spying upon. The home of Jeffrey's power and incredibly, it was now his home too! Eyes wide in awe, Sam held his breath as two soldiers ran forward and pushed open the heavy wooden gates.

His quick glimpse didn't do Jeffrey's home justice. Everything within the city was a mere shadow of the impressive visage spread before him. A winding road lined with overhanging trees lead them through the grounds to the great building where vast gardens spread out as far as Sam’s eyes could see. There were ornate fountains shooting dancing spirals of water into the sky, and the heady scent of flowers filled the air. Sam surveyed the scene with interest, face wide with awe as they reached the tall stone steps and his breath caught at the splendor and grandeur of the building... four stories high. Sam had never seen such wealth...ever.

Dismounting, Jeffrey offered up his hand to his captivated hostage but Sam, remembering who he was, a proud and stalwart Amazon, shook his head. Jeffrey raised an eyebrow at his refusal, shrugging dismissively as he turned towards the large group of attendants who had gathered when he had arrived.

A big man, although he was a good hand span shorter than Sam, spoke quietly to Jeffrey, voice low but occasionally shooting glances in his direction. It was intimidating to be analyzed and talked about in such a dispassionate way, and it must have shown on Sam’s face because Jeffrey turned towards him and insistently took his hand. The Duke’s hands were calloused from the horse’s reigns but holding Sam’s, they felt soft and warm. It was a strange and curious thing to see his fingers interlocking Jeffrey’s. How small his hands were in contrast to Sam’s; so not in balance with the power this man wielded. Leading Sam forward, the Duke and his entourage entered the palatial building.

Before them were two resplendent guards, dressed in scarlet tunics embroidered with the Duke's crest in gold thread upon their chests. They opened wide double doors into a large rectangular room with grey marble floors covered with rich crimson oriental rugs. Looking upwards, Sam could see three golden ringed hoops suspended from the ceiling, holding blazing torches that illuminated the gilt edged borders around the walls. Gold and blood red walls set the impressive chamber off and Sam was mesmerized, eyes scanning the impressive décor, noting a large desk against one wall with a high backed and cushioned chair. There were several gold colored sofas, large black pillows and tables scattered about the room while more ivory candles burned in carved sconces everywhere. Curiously, he stared up at the massive pictures of hunting scenes on the walls, nose twitching at the earthy smell of sandalwood, which was almost overpowering to a man who had spent most of his life fighting wars and living by campfires.

Jeffrey allowed Sam a few moments with his thoughts before he intruded and came closer. Far closer than he had since they had entered Athens. Leaning in, Jeffrey gently kissed the tall warrior's lips, relishing Sam’s sharp inhale and the flush of scarlet creeping up his neck and face, idly wondering if the boy’s whole body had turned a shade of red.

“Sam, our wedding is just four days away and I want you badly, more then I have ever wanted anyone in my life. I don't want to wait any longer. I burn inside because I need you and I don't want to wait another day,” Jeffrey breathed, reaching down to grasp and squeeze the bulge in Sam's trousers.

Samuel gasped, embarrassed, looking at the other man silently watching them. Turning redder, Samuel reached down and placed his hand over Jeffrey's, applying pressure, forcing the Duke to let go and pull away. Jeffrey sighed and made eye contact with his intended, noticing the way he stared at the figure on the far side of the room.

  
“Jeff,” Sam spoke up, “I think that even you can wait four days so give me time to get used this place and give me time to grow accustomed to being with you like this,” he coughed, “I don't like making out in front of a servant.”

  
Agreeing, albeit most reluctantly, Jeffrey smiled and addressed the patient servant, “I want the celebrations to start immediately. Jason, I want the people to be as happy as I am today. It has to be a big party, starting tonight, and make sure it lasts a full week. Have music, dancing, plenty of food, all of which need to be going on all the time and make sure there are plenty of private places for those who want to make love. I want this to be a party that the people of Athens will never forget.”  
Jason bowed, merriment sparkling in his eyes, and left the room.

Alone at last, Jeffrey turned back to Sam, smiling at the nervous tension in Sam’s face. The young man had not spent much time alone with the Duke. He had accepted that he was his prisoner and seemed to understand that Jeffrey had taken a liking to him. But he was still just that - a prisoner. He would have no choice in what was done with him, and Jeffrey could appreciate the growing unease flickering across his face.  With something that was more than kindness Jeffrey took Sam’s hand, rubbing his thumb up and down long slender fingers. Sam instantly felt the knotted twist in his stomach, and swallowing hard, he began to pull his hand away. Even as Jeffrey released him, he took the Amazon's head between his hands, pulling down his head and nipping across his bottom lip. Tongue licking greedily, tasting Sam. The taller male held his breath and closed his eyes, mouth opening without realizing what he did, until he felt Jeffrey’s smile. The Duke plundered his mouth, exploring the sweetness of what Sam offered up to him.  
Insistently, the Duke pushed his lover down on to the plush divan behind him, falling gracelessly on top of him, grinding his hips into the body beneath his own. Sam, moaning deep in his throat, drowned in the sensations the older man was giving him. His skin prickled as Jeffrey's hand slipped beneath his shirt, caressing across his chest to rub and tease a nipple. And distantly in the back of his mind, Sam could hear noises outside the double doors but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop, his body was on fire and there was no way he could focus on the voices.

  
A knock and much louder commotion had Jeffrey instantly alert and he jumped from the divan, straightening clothing, reaching down to help Sam stand and adjust his own. He glanced at the younger man, enjoying the fiercely flushing face and raspy breath.

  
Their moment was cut short as the doors swung open and an argument of epic proportions between four men entered. One of the men was older and Sam guessed him to be their leader. He was followed by three younger boys, an extremely tall stranger who wore a shirt as bright as the morning sky, sporting a beard and mustache with dark hair that refused not to curl. The second was the shortest with blue eyes and wearing a simple homespun gray with shoulder length jet dark hair. The third caused Sam to gasp. He was the most beautiful man Sam had ever seen with brownish, blond hair and green eyes that were flashing brilliant green in anger. He looked exotic and dangerous, full lips that were ripe for kissing rather than boasting the spiteful sneer that crossed them.

  
The older man approached the Duke while the others ignored him, too intent on their discussion which rapidly escalated into violence. To the warrior in Sam, watching the the tall stranger argue with the man in grey, who was trying to take control, was amusing. His eyes widened further when grey tunic sniped something to the taller man, and the growl which escaped his throat could be heard across the room. They went for each others' throats, as the one he thought was so beautiful jumped between them.

Sam watched as the green eyed male, who jumped between the two fighters, pulled the taller from the shorter, but could not get the one he was pulling to let go, “Leave him alone, Jay! He can't do anything to me. The Duke isn't going to allow something this stupid to go on. Let go of him! NOW!”

Jared let go and turned and pulled green eyes towards him and into his arms, holding him close. He was angry and looked at the man in his arms and spoke, “Chris said he was going to fuck your ass slowly and make you scream, Jen, and I'm not gonna let him talk about you that way. I love you and you promised yourself to me.. Besides, that's my ass!”

Jensen turned to the shorter man who had spoken the words to Jared, “Chris, just go and talk with my dad and the Duke. Okay? Leave us alone!”

Chris smiled as he looked up at Jared before grabbing Jensen clumsily, planting a dirty brutal kiss upon his open mouth.

Jared's fist hit him in the gut and the shorter man clutched his stomach as he doubled over. Seizing his opportunity, while Chris was catching his breath, Jared pulled Jensen away from the escalating fight. With Jensen free from danger, Jared wasn’t quite ready the moment Chris came back up. Throwing a wild punch, Chris hit Jared on the jaw, watching triumphantly as he hit the floor in a crumpled heap.

Within moments, Chris had turned and captured hold of Jensen, pinning him with his arms to kiss and teeth grazing his throat; marking Jensen with needy, lustful and painful bites while he blindly reached one hand down to grope and rub the front of Jensen’s pants.

Chris never saw it coming when Jensen's fist shot out and caught him right on the chin, and he hit floor next to Jared. His dazed eyes gazed up at two green ones sparkling with unshed tears and a face contorted with anger. But before he could think clearly, Jensen was on top him, pummeling his face with both fists.

“You keep your filthy hands off me, you bastard! I'm not your whore to be played with in front of other people. You touch me again and I'll kill you,” Jensen raged, delirious in his anger.

Jared recovered from the lucky punch and seeing, that Jensen was out of control came quickly to his feet, scooping a struggling and protesting Jensen away from Chris. His lover's fists were still swinging and he was kicking out and trying to hit Jared and make him let him go.

“Damn it, Jay, let me go! I'm not through with him! He had no right to do that. Someone's gotta teach him a lesson, and it's gonna be me. Let me go!”

“You're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble, Jen! You can't go threatening him like that. I can take care of him without your help. How does it make me look with everyone seeing you hitting him?” Jared hissed at him loud enough to be heard around the room.

Jeffrey stared at the skirmish in front of him. He was so shocked, so utterly astonished, he couldn't respond to what was happening. He looked and saw that Sam had sat down on a divan and was doubled over laughing. The older man stood next to him shaking with anger, but made no move to stop what was happening. Thinking it had calmed down, Jeffrey started to speak but he looked at Jensen and stopped in disbelief.

Jensen smirked at Jared and then looked down at the man who had tried to molest him. He was still lying dazed on the ground.

“I seem to remember you lying on the ground first, Jay. No one's gonna do that to me if I don't want them to. Now put me down!”

Jared pulled the angry man closer to him. Jensen didn't get angry that often but he was uncontrollable when he was. Not that Jensen flew into rages all that often but when he did, Jared’s strength and soothing reason was usually sufficient to talk him down. Some how Jared doubted it would be enough on this occasion.

Christian rubbed his jaw where several bruises were already breaking out, slowly rising to his feet a steely glaze in his eyes. He walked towards them focused on Jensen's face. Trapped in Jared's arms, Jen could do nothing but watch the angry man approach them. Jensen gritting his teeth waited; stubbornness in every line on his face.

As Chris came over he looked at Jensen, and then behind him to Jared, knowing that he could not do a thing to protect the smaller man because he would have to let go of him. And Jensen being Jensen would be right at Chris' throat. Jared could not control Jensen when he was this angry. All he could do was hold him and try to calm him down. Turning back to Jensen, Chris reached out, grabbing hold of his chin tightly, pressing down until he saw him grimace, “You'd better enjoy him in your arms right now, Jared, because he will shortly be given to me. He's not going to marry you and you should be grateful. You don't know how to tame him and stop those temper tantrums he likes to throw because you are too gentle with him. But I do know how to tame him. And...I will!”

Chris turned towards his Duke to be part of the conversation that should be occurring but hadn't because the Duke stood there, dumbfounded.

He didn’t see Jensen whisper to Jared, or witness the taller man’s shake of his head. Nor did he see Jensen stomp the inside of Jared’s foot, or hear Jared grunt with pain and release him.

Jensen now free was off and running, leaping onto Chris' back, throwing an arm around his throat, sending them both tumbling to the floor; the pair of them battling fiercely as they rolled over and over each trying to get on top of the other.

Sam looked at Jeffrey, and his heart ached from seeing the look of astonishment on the Duke's face and realized that the man had never faced anything like this in his chambers. Sam leaped to his feet and rushed to the two men rolling on the floor. Jared, seeing what the Sam was doing, joined him. Both men grabbed a combatant when they both looked up into each others' face.

Sam's eyes widened, and Jared's jaw dropped. They both froze for a minute until the two men beneath them drew their attention. Sam, holding Chris, while Jared grabbed Jensen.

Jeffrey, who finally gained some control back, had not had the time to notice the likeness because his anger was growing by the minute with the rudeness displayed before him. He bellowed, “SILENCE!!!!!”

Three pairs of eyes turned to face him, and the room grew deathly quiet except for the skirmish on the floor as Jared and Sam tried to calm the two fighters down.

Once an air of decorum had been restored, Jeffrey looked at the man standing before him and wiped his brow with his hand and sighed, “Jim,” he said to the older man, “you want to tell me what's going on and why I have your son, Jensen, and these two other men in a free for all in my chamber? Maybe I should tell them I'll have them beaten within an inch of their lives if they don't shut up and be still!.”

“Jeffrey,” Jim looked flustered, “I wanted to congratulate you on finding the one you wanted to marry, but my son has turned what I require from him into a major fiasco and I'm so sorry. I really hate to bother you at a time like this, but you can see my problem.”

“I guess I'm getting to old, and Jensen needs someone who can control him because I can't do it anymore The tall man is Jared. He has been seeing Jensen for over a year. I thought, from his size, that he could keep Jensen under control when he goes off on one of his tangents. I will admit that it doesn't happen a lot but when it does, you have to stop him right away. He doesn't think when he gets angry. Jared is just too nice. He thinks holding him and speaking nicely to him will do the job. The shorter man is Christian, and he is my choice. He is firm and aggressive and will be able to put a stop to Jensen's anger.”

Jeffrey stared at the four men on the ground behind Jim and turned and stared at Jensen's father.

“If Christian is the man you want Jensen to marry, then why is Jensen trying to beat the shit out of him?”

Jim frowned at the Duke and said, “Because he doesn't want to marry someone who can control him. He wants to marry Jared because he can control him. Jensen turned pale and then red with anger, struggling to his feet with Jared restraining him, he started forward to say something, but Jared kept his hold on him. Sam stood up and released Chris, while watching the struggle between the lovers.

 

Jeffrey noted that once Chris was free, Jensen broke out of Jared's hands, punching him hard in the gut, and the Duke could see fury in Christian's eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Jeffrey motioning to Sam, mouthed one word - guards. Sam nodded and hurried to the doors. Within moments of Sam raising the alarm two guards entered, and Jeffrey motioned towards Jensen who was struggling with both Jared and Chris by now.

The guards moved in and taking Jensen by his arms and pulled him away from Chris and Jared. Neither man appeased by this turn of events as they shouted and headed towards the guards intent on freeing Jensen.

Jeffrey's voice roared above the noise as he yelled at the two men heading towards the guards and their captive, “I can have more guards called in to restrain both of you if you don't settle down right now!”, he yelled.

Jim and Sam both stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Both Jared and Chris had quieted down after the Duke threatened to have them restrained, but Jensen was fighting hard and swearing at everyone in the room. Jeffrey asked his two guards to bring Jensen to him and they dragged him before his father and the Duke.

“Alright,Jim, tell me what's going on? I've known you and Jensen since he was a child and I've never seen him act this way before. He's usually easy going.”

Before Jim could say anything his son tried to pull free and there was fury in his eyes as he looked at his father.

“Why doesn't someone ask me what's wrong? I'm the one this whole damn thing is about. Why are you asking him?” he shouted.

Jensen turned his face towards Jeffrey with a challenge in his eyes, daring Jeffrey to answer him.  Jeffrey returned that stare and waited until the younger man looked away.

“Jensen,” the Duke's voice was soft but held a hint of danger in it. Jensen looked back at his Duke and they made eye contact. This time, Jeffrey held his gaze.

“You will remember where you are and who you are talking to. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate disrespect from you no matter how long I've known you. I will have you whipped if you keep this up. Do not talk to me like that again. Do you understand me?”

Jensen nodded. Jeffrey reached out and grabbed him. He shook him, and Jensen's eyes showed fear for the first time.

I don't hear nods, Jensen. Let everyone in this room know you understand me,” the Duke ordered.

“Yes, sir. I understand,” Jensen's voice quavered as he answered.

Satisfied that there would be no disrespect, Jeffery turned back to Jim and motioned for him to continue.

Jim wiped his face and spoke, “You know how Jensen can be, my Lord? He's easy going if he gets his way, but he's finally pushed me over my limit. I've arranged a good marriage for him and by the laws of Athens, he has to marry the man I pick for him but he refuses to listen to me and says he won't marry him.”

Jeffrey kept his eyes on the angry young man who was struggling to escape the guards again, “Jensen, you know this is our law?”

Jensen stared at him, and Jeff could see that there were more emotions then anger in the man standing in front of him. His body was trembling, and whatever was flowing through him was being forced back by the rage he was trying to keep fueled. The Duke thought he saw a flash of terror on the boy's face but it disappeared too fast for him to be sure.

Jim looked at his son and snapped at him, “Well, boy, answer your Lord”

“I don't love Christian and I am not going to spend the rest of my life living with and being fucked by a man you love more then I could, Dad! If he suits you so well, you marry him and I'll marry Jared!” Jensen replied defiantly, holding his chin high.

 

Before Jeffrey could say anything , Jim struck his son hard, splitting his bottom lip. For a second, Jeffrey winced. He shook his head and focused on the problem at hand. “Jim, why do you want Jensen to marry Christian?”, nodding at the man with the long hair. They are both fine men and if he loves Jared why should there be a problem?

“As I tried to explain earlier, my Lord, I realize that they are both fine men but Jared is too much like a child at times. He hasn't grown up and Jensen needs someone who can control him. He'll walk all over Jared but he won't be able to do that to Christian because Christian can tame him. Christian is not gentle or kind when it comes to discipline. Jared would never let Jensen be hurt by any means. I sincerely believe that kindness will not work to control and tame my son. As Jensen's father, I have the right under the law to choose who he shall shall marry. If he doesn't do what I say in this matter, if he doesn't marry Christian and never see Jared again, I have the right under the same law to have him killed.”

Jensen quit struggling and stared in shock at his father, “You don't mean that, Dad. I'm your son and you can't have me killed because I love someone else. That's not right.”

Jim ignored his son and addressed the Duke, while Jensen futilely tried several times to get his father to look at him. The older man refused to even acknowledge him.

“Jeffrey, you know our laws and you have always been fair as a judge. By our laws, Jensen, as my son, is my property until I either die and he inherits or I provide him with a husband. I've made my choice for Jensen. The boy will marry Christian and you know as well as I do that he has no say in this. I need you to be our judge right now, not a friend. Marriage or death?”Jared looked at Jeffrey, Jim and Jensen in front of him and cleared his throat..

Jeffrey sighed and nodded to him.

“I will hear both of you before I make my decision. Jared, do you have anything to say on yours and Jensen's behalf?”

Jensen drew in a harsh breath and Jeffrey looked at him and shook his head until Jensen realized that it would be futile and held his tongue.

“My lord, Jensen and I have been going out together for over a year and his father knew and didn't seem to have a problem with it. Jensen has a good friend whose name is Steve. Steve and Christian were engaged to be married and were planning a wedding for later this year. . We all met at a pub in the one of the surrounding villages and Christian suddenly decided he had to have Jensen. Jensen told him he was not interested, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Steve, and that he and I were making wedding plans of our own.”

Jeffrey looked at Christian, who stood there smiling at Jensen. Jensen was glaring back, and Jeffrey was glad of the guards who were holding the young man for he was pretty sure violence would be unavoidable if he wasn't held firm.

“Christian, what about you and Steve? For even I knew about the engagement. Why do you desire to marry Jensen, a man who doesn't want you, when you are or were in love with Steve, who adores you?”

Christian stared at Jensen, his gaze slowly going from his face, down his body and back up, “Steve and I both agree that it didn't work out for us. I need excitement in a relationship, and Steve couldn't give me that. Jensen can, and I have no problem with his attitude because I can change that after we are married, my Lord. I won't deny that Jared and Jensen were getting serious, but they didn't have Jim’s permission. Since I'm the one who does, I am having trouble understanding why we are even here.”

Jeffrey sat on the edge of his desk and caught Sam's eyes. Sam shook his head and mouthed, 'No' to him. Jeffrey sighed and saw a surprised look in his fiance's eyes and then anger, which shook him. Jim was grim with determination, while the two suitors were polar opposites. Jared was undoubtedly worried, while Christian seemed calm and collected, knowing he had the law on his side. And then there was Jensen. Jensen, who was looking at no one; head lowered and shaking violently. Whether he was angry, afraid, panicking or a combination of the three, his judge couldn't tell.

Staring at Sam one more time, Jeffrey mouthed 'I'm sorry,' and watched Sam shake his head, standing up straight and for the first time he was reminded of the warrior he thought he had conquered. Walking up to the man the guards held, Jeffrey said, “Jensen, look at me.”

  
Jensen did not raise his head and before Jeffrey could turn the request to an order, Christian stepped forward, grabbed his hair and forced his head up, “Your Lord just told you to do something, Jensen, and you will do what you're told! I'm not Jared, and I'm not going to let you get away with the shit he lets you do.”

  
Surprised, Jeffrey looked at Jim to see if he was going to stop Christian. Irritated by the abuse towards Jensen, who was still Jim's property, Jeffrey was disappointed in the father. Sadly, he saw no interest from the older man. In fact, Jim seemed pleased that Christian had grabbed Jensen in such a way. And there was no mistaking Jared’s reaction to Jensen’s ill treatment, as he stood there silent with fists clenched.

  
“Jensen, I wish I could give you what you want. To be honest, I don't like the arrangement your father has made, but he's your father,” Jeffrey explained, “I have always followed the letter of the law, but because I don't like what is happening here, I will bend it in one way only. I will remove the death sentence. You can either marry Christian, who your father wants you to marry, or I'll send you to the monastery. You would not like living there, Jensen, because you love life too much, and I don't believe you can follow their rules. If you decide to go there you will take a vow of silence and see no one outside that building for the rest of your life. It's your choice.”

  
Jensen watched as Jared turned and walked towards the door, shoulders slumped, head bowed in defeat. While Christian gloating, reached out to touch Jensen, but the young man jerked away from him. His fiance's smile disappeared.

  
“You won't join the Church, Jen,” Christian whispered softly in his ear.

  
Jensen looked into Chris’ eyes and smirked, “It's better then dying, Chris, and I can't marry you because I don't love you and Steve does.”

“I'll make you change your mind, Jen. I have all the time in the world to make you,” Christian threatened.

Jeffrey, growing angrier addressed the two young men and Jim, “I gave Jensen the choice, not either of you. Jensen, I will give you four days, and you may tell me what you've decided before my wedding. Christian, you and Jim will leave him alone, and if I ever see you touch him the way you did when he did not react to my question quick enough for you, I will have your hide on my walls. Now get out of here!”

  
Jensen jerked away from the guards who held him and all but ran through the double doors, searching desperately for Jared. Jim and Christian attempted to hurry after them, but Sam blocked their exit. Sam was angry at the injustice being played out in front of him. He looked once at Jeff and made his decision to help his double and the young man that loved him. Using well practiced distraction tactics he introduced himself and turned to Christian, inquiring about the temple prostitutes he had seen as he and Jeffrey had entered Athens.  It gave Jensen time to make his escape, and Sam knew Jeff realized what he had done and in his anger, the Amazon didn't care.


	2. Part Two

Jensen watched the tall man who looked like Jared corner his father and Christian. He took advantage of the man’s interception of the two to hurry out the door. Pausing in large hallway, the young man looked both directions before rushing towards the entryway. The guards at the door opened one side and allowed the Athenian to leave.

Jensen paused on the large stairs and looked around him. The Duke was having a celebration and preparations were going on everywhere. Hoping to lose himself amongst the vendors and servants, the young man hurried down the stairs towards the gardens.

The entire area was packed with people setting up booths, stages, and tables for diners and people wishing to rest. People stopped and stared at the beautiful young man walking among them. Jensen was used to the stares and admiration. He usually ignored it, but today, it was troubling. All his father and fiancé had to do was describe him and someone was sure to tell them where he was.

Walking among the people, Jensen kept watch for Jared. His love was so tall he would be easy to see. The crowds grew and he did not see his love anywhere. Stopping for a drink, Jensen headed towards a table to sit and try to contemplate his predicament. 

Christian would be aggressive and abusive. The man did not love him. He only wanted to tame him. Jensen feared the man. Why his father wanted to do this to him was beyond comprehension. The young man trembled as anxiety took him. 

Looking up, the green eyes of the foiled lover widened as he saw his father and fiancé walking through the crowds, stopping and speaking to people. Jensen rose to his feet and hid behind one of the wagons. He sat on the ground, his back against a large wheel, tears going down his face, as he tried to breathe in and not shake with fear. He closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip.

A shadow blocked the sun and the green eyes opened. He gasped and started to rise to his feet.

The tall man who stood before him put a finger to his own lips, smiled softly, and told the fair skinned young man before him to remain seated. 

“Your father will see you if you stand. It is better to stay down on the ground. He won’t expect that from you.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because everyone should have a right to choose who they will live with the remainder of their life. Your young man headed deeper into the gardens towards the alcoves. No one is ever bothered there. The alcoves are for private rendezvous.”

Jason looked up and scanned the surrounding area. He reached down a hand and helped the young man rise to his feet. Jensen wiped the dirt from his trousers and looked at the Duke’s head servant

“Thank you. I am extremely grateful. I have no means of repaying you,” the young man stammered as he reached out his hand again to shake the other man’s hand in gratitude.

“Find your man and get away from Athenian law.”


	3. Part Three

Jensen left his hiding spot and headed towards the alcoves in the garden. He spent over thirty minutes looking for his love, but was having difficulty finding him. A sense of panic began to flow through him. He kept remembering his father and Christian walking in this direction.

He passed an alcove that was hidden behind a statue of Aphrodite, when he heard someone call his name. Anxiety filled him and he turned to run, but found himself face to face with Jared.

“Where have you been? I’ve checked every alcove between here and the entrance,” he said in a trembling voice.

“You missed one,” murmured the taller man, pointing towards the statue.

Jensen grabbed his lover’s hand and dragged him into the alcove. Jared stared at him for a moment and pulled into his lap as he sat on a bench. The two men kissed passionately. Soon the larger man began to let his hands roam over the smaller’s body. Jensen moaned and pushed the roaming hand away.

“We need to plan, Jared. I can’t live the rest of my life in a monastery. What do we do?”

“It’s all right, Jenny. I have a wealthy aunt who lives on an estate a long ways from here. She is an elderly widow and I am her favorite. We will go to her and marry from her home. She is not under Athenian law.”

“When do we do this?”

“Meet me tonight in the forest outside of Athens. There is clearing there.”

“I will be there,” Jensen murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

The two men broke apart when someone entered the alcove. It was Jensen’s friend, Steve.

“What are you two doing here, Jensen? Christian and your father are looking for you.”

“Should we tell him, Jared?”

“Yes, it would be good news for him.”

“Steve, I will tell you a secret and Christian and my father must not hear of this. Jared and I are going to run away to be married. Christian will be angry at first, but he will get over it and remember you. I pray you find happiness with him, my dear friend.”

Steve stared in surprise but said nothing.

“We need to leave here, Jenny. You will not be able to pack anything for you will be watched and no one must suspect we are up to anything.”

Jensen hugged his friend and the two lovers left the alcove.

Steve sat on the bench, thinking. He sighed and muttered, “Jensen has the love of two men. It’s not fair that he should. I love Christian but he wants Jensen. He will barely look at me.”

The blonde haired man stared at the exit and thought about the man he loved. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he rose to his feet.

“I may not have his love, but I can gain his gratefulness and friendship. It is not love, but it is better than nothing. I must find Christian and tell him what Jensen and Jared are going to do,” Steve said sharply as he headed for the exit.


	4. Part Four

Mitch, Crowley, Matt, Osric, Rob, and Andy met at Mitch’s house. They had gathered because the Duke was offering a retirement for the best act at his and Sam’s wedding night celebration.

Mitch looked at the men and asked, “Is everyone I asked to be here present?”

Matt suggested, “Wouldn’t it be better to call them one by one?”

”I have a scroll with the names of every man in all of Athens who is fit to act in our play before the Duke and his Consort on their wedding night.”

“First off, good Mitch Pileggi, tell what the play is about and then list who the actors are and their roles.”

“The title of our play is The Most Lamentable Comedy, and Most Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisbe.”

“That is a good play. That I do know. It is a merry play. Now, call us one by one by the names on the list. Would each of you spread out a little bit.”

Mitch looked at the group and stated, “Let me know you are here when I call your name, Matt Cohen, the weaver.”

Matt spoke up quickly, “I am ready. Tell my role and move to the next one.”

Mitch looked at him and answered, “You, Matt Cohen, have been given the role of Pyramus.”

“What kind of role is Pyramus? Is he a lover or a tyrant?”

“He’s a lover, who kills himself gallantly for love.”

“That will bring tears from the performance; if I do it, the audience will be wiping their eyes; I will cause torrents of rain to flow from them. I will lament deeply. To be honest, I am inclined to play him as a tyrant. I could be Hercules; or rant and make wild gestures. It would become a lofty role. Anyway, name the rest of the actors. This role is more like Hercules; like a tyrant; a lover is more misery.”

Mitch called out, “Osric Chau, the bellows mender.

Osric spoke softly, “I am here, Mitch Pillegi.”

“You are perfect for the role of Thisbe.”

“What role is Thisbe? A brave, wandering knight?”

“SHE is the lady Pyramus must love.”

“Oh no, don’t let me play a woman! I have my first beard coming in!”

“It doesn’t matter, Osric. You shall be wearing a mask as you play the role. Speak in as high and clear a voice as you can.”

Matt interrupted the conversation and offered, “If I can hide my face, let me play Thisbe too. I’ll speak in a monstrously small voice, ‘Thisne, Thisne;’ ‘Ahh, Pyramus, my sweet lover! I am your Thisbe and your dear lady!”

“No! Matt, you are Pyramus. Osric, you have to play Thisbe.”

Matt looked at the leader and said, “Okay. Go on with it.”

Mitch looked up at the men and called, “Andy Gallagher, the tailor.”

“Here, Mitch Pileggi.”

“Andy Gallagher, you have to play Thisbe’s mother. Rob Benedict, the tinker.”

“Right over here.”

“You will play Pyramus’ father. I will play Thisbe’s father. Crowley, the joiner, you will play the lion’s part, and hopefully, the right one for it.”

“If you have the written part for the lion, please let me have it, for I am a very slow learner.”

“You may decide how to do it because it is only roaring. Just be loud with it”

Matt interrupted again, “Let me play the lion’s part, too. I will roar where it will bring fear to man’s heart. I will roar in such a way as to make the Duke shout ‘Roar again!’ ‘Roar again!”

Mitch stopped him and said, “You would roar terribly it would terrify the Duke’s Consort and the ladies of the court. Their screaming would get us all hung.”

“It would hang all of us. Every Mother’s son,” the group cried out in unison.

“I agree with you, friends, if you scare the women out of their minds, they would have no choice but to hang us; but I will tone down my voice, so that I will roar as gently as a nursing fawn; as if I were a nightingale.”

“No, Matt. You can’t play any other part then Pyramus. He is a handsome man. As handsome as you will find. A wonderful gentleman, and that is why you must play him.”

“All right. I’ll do it? What beard would be best for me to wear?”

“Why? What do you have in mind?”

“I will perform the role in either a straw-colored one, a tawny one, a scarlet or cinnamon one, or your French coin one, a golden yellow.”

“Well, some of your French heads are bald and you would need to be bare faced. Anyway, friends, here are you scripts. I beg of you to memorize them by tomorrow night. Meet me in the palace wood, a mile from town, in the moonlight; and we will practice there. If we meet in town, people will learn what we are doing. Do not fail me.”

Matt replied, “We will meet you there and rehearse until we have it right.”

Mitch reiterated, “At the Duke’s oak we meet.”

Matt said, “Be there or give up the play altogether.”

Mitch watched the men leave his house and headed to his table to go over the script.


	5. Part Five

In the woods near Athens, two fairies enter a clearing from opposite ends. They meet each other in the middle. One is dressed in leaves and flowers. The other wears green clothing.

The Trickster looked at the fairy wearing leaves and flowers and asked, “Hey, Spirit, where have you been wandering?”

The fairy answered, “I have been everywhere. I searched the fields, the dales, and through brush and brier. I’ve flown over parks, through flooded streams and rivers and through fire. I go everywhere. I serve the fairy Queen and I sprinkle dew on the fairy rings on the village green. I check on her bodyguards. I must go and search for dewdrops and cowslips. Good bye, country bumpkin. I must go. Our queen and all his elves will be coming here very soon.”

“The King will be holding revelry here tonight. Tell the queen to stay away because Dean is exceedingly fierce and angry tonight. Because Castiel has kept an attendant, a young boy, that his fairies stole from an Indian king… a young prince. Castiel has never had a boy so lovely and Dean wants the child. The king is a knight over his fairies and ranges the wild forest; but Castiel is using force to keep the boy. He crowns the young prince with flowers and takes great joy in him. Because of this the King and his Queen never meet in the grove or green, or bye the fountains. All they do is quarrel. The elves are afraid and they hide.”

“Am I right when I say that you are the Trickster, the most mischievous fairy serving the King? You cause problems in the villages.”

“Yes, I am him. I am Dean’s jester. My mischief entertains the King and brings glee to his court. The entire company holds themselves and laughs. There is never a merrier hour then when I entertain. But, you need to go for here comes Dean.”

“Here comes my master, Castiel. I wish he were gone.”

Dean and his company enter the clearing from the woods and across the clearing Castiel and his company enter.  
Dean stared at the man across from him and spoke, “It is not good meeting you here in the moonlight, proud Castiel.

Castiel laughed, “What, jealous Dean! Fairies, let’s go, for I have forsaken his bed and companionship.”

“Wait just a minute, you brazen hussy. Do you not call me your lord and master?”

“I must be your consort then; but I know where you have been. You have been wooing country lovers. Now you gather because you mistress and warrior love, the male from among the Amazons is marrying Duke Jeffrey and you want to bring joy to the marriage bed and give them prosperity.”

“How can you even accuse me when you have seduced Duke Jeffrey in your love for him? You knew that I was aware of it.”

“These are lies made up out of jealousy. We used to meet with joy and now we brawl. Nature suffers because of us. There is flooding from too much rain, drought in other areas. The animals are in uproar. There is no peace in the homes of man. It is because of us.”

“Are you apologizing? Why should we cross swords, Castiel? All I ask; no, I beg; is the Indian prince to be my page boy.”

“I will not do this, Dean. I had a dear friend in India. We sat at the beach, sang together, walked in the moonlight, and shared secrets. She died in childbirth. For her sake, I will keep the child. For her sake I will not give him up.”

“How long do you plan to stay here?”

“Probably until after Jeffrey’s wedding day. If you would, stay and dance in our moonlight revels, and go with us to the wedding. If not, then turn away from me and I will avoid the places you stay.”

“Give me the boy and I will go with you.”

“Not for my entire kingdom, Dean. Fairies! Let’s leave this place and party elsewhere. I will not stay where he is.”  Castiel and his company leave the clearing.

Dean watched in anger. “Well, go then. You will not leave this grove until I torment you for the injury you have given me.”  The king paced the clearing and spotted the Trickster standing among his company.

“Trickster, come here. Do you remember me telling you about sitting on an outcropping over the water. I heard a mermaid, riding a dolphin, sing a beautiful song. The sea calmed and the stars fell from the sky."

“Yes, my Lord,’ the jester replied.

“I saw but you didn’t notice, that Cupid shot his bow at the moon and it missed. It hit a white flower and it turned purple. It is a pansy. Bring me the flower. The juice from it, when placed on the eye lids of a sleeping man or woman will make them fall madly in love and dote upon the first living creature they see. Bring it to me.”

“I will travel around the world in forty minutes to find it.”

“When I have it, I will watch Castiel, and once he is asleep, I will drop the juice of the herb in his eyes and he will fall madly in love with the first living thing he sees. Even if it is a skunk. I will not cure him with another herb I have until he gives me the page for my own servant.”

The Trickster laughed, but Dean hushed him.

“Listen, someone is coming.”


	6. Part Six

Christian entered the grove. Behind him came Steve. Jensen’s fiancé looked angry and the one who loved him looked apprehensive. Christian stopped and looked at Steve. 

“I Do Not Love You, so do not follow me. Where is Jared? Where is my beautiful Jensen? I will kill the first. The second is killing me.”

Walking closer to his former love, Christian poked him on the chest and yelled at him, “You told me they were meeting in this wood; and here I am frantically searching the entire area. I cannot find Jensen. Just go away! Do not follow me anymore.”

Steve tried to hold onto him, but was pushed away. He cried out, “You draw me to you like a magnet. You do not draw a metal like bronze, but only my heart which is like steel. Abandon your ability to draw and I will leave because there will be no power left to follow you.”

“Do I entice you? Do I speak kindly to you? Or have I not made it plain enough to you that I do not love you because I cannot love you?”

Christian had tears in his eyes as he replied, “Even as you say that, I love all the more. I cannot help it. I am your dog, Christian, and the more you have me whipped, the more I grovel before you. Treat me like you treat your dog, turn your back on me, hit me, neglect me, discard me, but please give me permission, even though I’m not worth it, to follow you.”

Christian sneered at the other man, “Do not tempt the hatred my soul has for you. I get sick to my stomach every time I look at you.”

“I get sick when I cannot look at you, Christian.”

“You risk your modesty being in a deserted place after dark alone with a man who does not love or care for you. You risk your virginity, Steve.”

“I have your safeguard since it is not dark when I see your face. I have company in this wood for you, in my opinion, are all the company I need. You are the world to me. How can you say I am alone if you are the world?”

“I will run away from you and hide in the thickets and leave you for the wild beasts to tear you apart.”

“The wild is not like you. It does not have your heart. The gods are chased by the women they pursued. In the wild, the hunted runs after the hunter. Look at how cowardice pursues and the brave run.”

Steve grabbed hold of Christian’s leg and the man dragged him. The bigger man stopped and looked down on the one on the ground, “I am not going to hang around and listen to your arguments. Let me go. If you follow me, do not doubt that I will harm you in these woods.”

“Yes, in the temples, in Athens, in this wood, you do me harm. Shame on you, Christian! Your treatment of me is scandalous! I cannot fight for love as some men do. I should be courted, not made to court.”

Christian turned and walked out of the grove. Steve watched him, then followed the man, saying, “I will follow you, and make my heaven a hell. I will die by the hand I love more than anything.”

Dean, hiding in the bushes surrounding the grove, spoke quietly, “Good bye fair one. In the way your love has left this grove, you shall run away from him, and he will seek your love.”

The Trickster appeared and stood before his king.

“Do you have the flower? Welcome, my traveler.”

“Yes, I have it.”

“I beg of you, give it to me. There is a bank on a stream. The area smells sweet with flowers and the grass is soft like wool. The birds sing sweetly. There my Castiel sleeps sometime during the night. With the juice of this flower I will wipe his eyes. Take some of it and search this grove, there is a sweet young Athenian man following a proud youth. Anoint the youth’s eyes, but do it when there is no doubt that the next thing he sees is the young Athenian man. Do it with such care that he will dote on the on the young man more than the young man does him.”

“Do not be afraid, my King. I am your servant and your wish will be done.”

Dean leaves to go find Castiel’s favorite resting spot, and the Trickster goes in search of Christian.


	7. Part Seven

In another part of the woods, Castiel and his fairies and elves entered the place he had chosen to stay the evening.

“Come, dance in a circle and then a song. After this, quickly kill the caterpillars in the musk-rose beds. Some of you fight the bats for their leathery wings. We can make coats for my small elves. Some of you make sure the noisy owl stays away and does not disturb my slumber with its loud hoots. Before you do, sing me to sleep.”

The fairies sang a warding song as their queen fell asleep. They all quietly left to do their queen’s bidding, leaving one rather aloof sentinel.

Oberon slipped into the Castiel’s chosen sleeping spot and squeezed the flower on his eyelids. 

“Whatever you see when you awake, fall deeply in love with ; love and pine because of him. Whether it is a lynx, a cat, or a bear, a leopard or a boar with its wiry hair, through your eyes when you see it, it will seem; when you wake up, it will be your heart’s desire; but do not wake until the closest thing to you is ugly and vile.”

Dean rose from beside his queen and slipped out of the area.

Jared and Jensen entered the queen’s area. Jared looked around and turned towards his love. Jensen looked tired and frustrated.

“We’ve been in these woods for hours, Jared.”

“My beautiful Jen, you look exhausted from all our wandering. To be honest, I’ve forgotten the way. Why don’t we rest her, Jen, if you think it’s suitable. We can rest here and start again in the morning.”

Jensen yawned. He was irritated, but very tired. “All right, Jared. Find yourself a bed. I am going to sleep on this bank”

“I’ll sleep here with you. The bank will be a pillow for both of us. Our hearts are one. We have one bosom. We shall be as one.”

“That won’t cut it, Jared. My desire is too strong. Be stronger and go lie elsewhere.

“You misunderstand me, Jen. I am all innocence here. I mean that my heart joins with yours. Our bosoms are one because of our love for each other. So there are two bosoms and one truth. By bedroom lies beside you. But I will not lie to you.”

“You use the words to woo me, Jared. I never accused you of lying. Remember that we are also friends. Be a friend tonight, Jared. Sleep elsewhere. For the sake of modesty, it would look more virtuous. It does not mean I don’t love you or you don’t love me.”

Jared stared at his love and sighed and walked further on, “You’re right, Jen. I would rather die than not show my love for you. Here is my bed. You get a good night’s rest.”

“I cannot keep my eyes open. Sweet dreams, Jared.”

The Trickster entered, a look of aggravation on his face, “I have looked all over this forest and I have not found a single Athenian I can test the power of this flower on.”

The jester continued walking and stopped suddenly, “Who is this? He wears an Athen’s clothing. This is the one my master spoke of. He said this one despised the young Athenian man. Over here, I see him. He is sleeping on this moist, filthy ground. Poor thing. He does not lay next to the other.”

The Trickster walked back to the sleeping Jared and sneered, bending over and wiping his eyelids with the juice of the flower, “Despicable man, I throw all the power of this flower on your eyelids. When you awake you will deeply love the one you see.”

Standing up, the Trickster looked at the two Athenians, smiled, and whispered, “I must go to Oberon now.” 

After the Trickster left, Christian and Steve ran into the area.

“Please stay, even if you kill me, Chris.”

“I am ordering you right now to quit haunting me!”

“Would you really leave me in the dark? Do not do that.”

“You can risk your life by staying here. I’m leaving.”

“I am so out of breath from all this doting and foolish chase! The more I pray the less favor I get. Jensen must be happy wherever he sleeps tonight. Why do his eyes shine? He is not crying. If that were so, my eyes are wet with tears more than his. No, I have to be as ugly as a bear; because every beast that sees me runs away. It’s not surprising then that Christian, even though he is a horrid man, runs away from me. What mirror have I used that made me compare myself with Jensen’s starry eyes. They gleam like emeralds.”

Steve kept walking around as he spoke in a heartbroken manner. Suddenly he saw something on the ground. Walking towards it, the young man spoke again, “Someone is here! Jared! On the ground! Is he dead or asleep? “ 

Steve looked down at the man, “I don’t see any blood and there’s no wound.”

He leaned down and shook the man, “Jared, if you are alive, then wake up.”

Jared looked into Steve’s face, “I would run through a fire for your sake. Nature has created you to be a piece of art in your beauty. Looking upon you makes me see your heart. Where is Christian? He is vile and I will run him through with my sword."

“Don’t not say such things, Jared. Where is Jensen? What about your love for him? Lord, what about it? Jensen loves you. Not Christian. Be happy with that.”

“Happy with Jensen? No, I regret that. The time with him was tiresome. Who would not want to trade a vulture for a nightingale? Man is led by his reason and reason says you are far more worthy than he. I am young and just understanding reason. I look at you and see the love that is only found in love’s richest book.”

“Why are you mocking me? What have I ever done to be scorned like this? Is it not bad enough that I can’t get a loving look from Christian, but you have to show the world I’m not good enough? In truth, you are doing me wrong. Surely, you are. It is not fair that I am refused by Christian and abused by you!”

Steve left the area in anger and pain. Jared watched him go. He looked down at Jensen and said, “He’s not like you. Sleep here, and never come near me again. I am full of loathing in my stomach over you. I am full of you and your lies. Of all men you are hated, but most by me! And I will use all my powers, love and might and I will honor Steve and try to be his knight.”

Jared ran after Steve, leaving Jensen alone.

Jensen woke up from a nightmare, calling for Jared, “Help! Jared, help me! Get this crawling snake off me!” He touched his chest and realized nothing was there.

“That was a terrifying dream. I’m still shaking. Jared, please come hold me until I quit trembling. I thought a snake had torn my chest open, digging for my heart. God help me, I thought you were sitting there watching it, and you were smiling. Jared? Where are you? Where did you go? Speak in the name of all that is love. Answer me!”  
Jensen searched the area, “No? I will either die or find you immediately.” The young man left the area, looking for Jared,


	8. Part Eight

In the wood, Castiel slept in his bower. No one could see him unless he wished for them to do so. Mitch Pileggi, Fergus Crowley, Matt Cohen, Osric Chau, Rob Benedict, and Andy Gallager gathered in Castiel’s favorite spot to practice their play.

“Are we all here,” asked Matt.

Mitch was excited and replied to the weaver, “Yes, and this is a perfect place for us to rehearse in. This clear green area will be our stage. The hawthorn brake over there is perfect for a dressing room. We will do it tonight as we will do it before the duke. It will be a dress rehearsal.”

“Mitch Pileggi, -“

“What is it, Cohen?”

“There are problems with Pyramus and Thisbe. Pyramus has to draw a sword to kill himself. The ladies will not tolerate this. How do you deal with that?”

Rob Benedict shook lightly, “By the blessed virgin, that’s a terrifying thought.”

Andy Gallagher agreed, “I think we need to omit the killing if it comes down to it.”

Matt interjected, “No! Not at all! Just write a prologue for me to say. Say that there is no harm being done with the swords, and that Pyramus is not killed; for the greater assurance tell them that I am not really Pyramus, but am Matt Cohen the weaver. It should prevent the ladies from being afraid.”

“All right. We’ll have a prologue for the play. I will write it in eight and six syllables like our ballads.”

“No, Mitch. Add two more syllables and make it eight and eight.”

Rob asked, “Won’t the ladies be afraid of the lion?”

Andy whispered, “I’m afraid of it. I swear I am.”

Matt responded, “We ought to reconsider bringing in, - God help us! –a lion among the ladies. It is a dire thing to do. Is there anything more horrifying than a living lion. We need to think about this.”

Rob suggest, “We need to do another prologue that says he is not a lion but a man.”

Matt countered that, “No! Just have him give his name and the costume should show part of his face the neck of the lion. Have him say ‘Fair ladies, I plead with you to not fear me, to not tremble that I would harm you. If you imagine that I have come here as a lion, then have pity for my life. I am not a lion, but a man just like other men. I am Crowley, the joiner. That should handle the problem.”

Mitch sighed, “I guess it will have to be. We have two problems. We need moonlight. We have to bring moonlight into the chamber. Pyramus and Thisbe meet in the moonlight.”

Rob asked, “Does the moon shine the night of the play?”

Matt said, “We need a calendar. A calendar, man! Check the almanac; find out if the moon shines or not.”

“Yes, it does,” replied Mitch.

“Then we leave a casement open and the moon can shine through the window,” Matt answered.

“Either that, or someone must come in with a lantern and pretend to be the moon. The other problem is the wall Pyramus and Thisbe whisper through the chink in.”

Rob shook his head, “You can never bring a wall into the great chamber, Mitch. What do you think, Matt?”

“Have some man covered with plaster or loam with pebbles in it to represent a wall.” Matt holds out his pointer and middle fingers and says, “Let him hold his fingers like this, and it will be the chink that Pyramus and Thisbe talk through.”

Mitch smiled, “If we can do that, then everything is all right. Come and sit down, all of you, and let’s rehearse our parts. Pyramus, you begin where you have spoken your speech. Enter through that brake and everyone on his cue.”

At this point, the Trickster entered Castiel’s favorite spot and stared at the thesbians. He grinned and watched the men.

“What rustics do we have here, swaggering like macho men or fools, and so near the fairy queen’s bed? Wow! It’s a play rehearsal. I think they need an audience or perhaps another actor. If I see a reason to get involved, it could be fun.”

Mitch directed, “Say your words, Pyramus. Thisbe, be ready.”

Matt quoted, “Thisbe, the flowers have odious flavors sweet-“

“No, No! Odors, Matt, odors. Not odious.”

Matt started again, “-odors flavors sweet: So your breath is also sweet, my love, my Thisbe. Wait I hear a voice! Stay here for a while, and I will come to you later.” Matt left the area to wait for his cue.

The Trickster watched with a surprised look on his face. “Well this Pyramus is stranger than any who has appeared here.” The Trickster followed Matt.

Osric said, “Do I have to speak now?”

“Yes, you do. For Pyramus has only gone to see a noise he heard. He will be back.”

Osric spoke in a squeaky voice, “Most radiant Pyramus, most perfect white skin heightened with the color of a red rose. You are a nimble youth; a lovely youth. You are true and loyal as any horse but you never tire. I will meet you at Ninny’s tomb.”

“Ninu’s tomb, man. Why are you speaking that now? When you speak to Pyramus, you are saying every word you had to learn. You have cues. Pyramus, your cue was never tire.”

Osric said, “You are true and loyal as any horse but you never tire.”

The Trickster entered the area again, Matt was right behind him. He had an ass’s head.

Matt quoted his next line, “If I were the really the way you think me, I would really be yours.”

Mitch screamed, “A monster! How horrible! Run, everyone! Help!”

Everyone ran from the area except the Trickster and Matt. The Trickster laughed and said, “I believe I will follow you and I’ll lead you in a merry chase. You will run through bog, bush, brake, and brier. Sometimes I will look like a horse to you. Sometimes I’ll be a hound. Or maybe a hog, a headless bear or even a fire. You’ll hear me neigh, bark, grunt, roar, and I’ll burn.” The Trickster ran after the actors.

Matt did not hear the jester. He stared at the area the men had run towards.

“Why did they run away? This is cruel to make me be someone to fear?”  
Mitch Pileggi returned and walked towards Matt. 

“Bless you, Matt. Bless you. You have been transformed!”

“I see your cruelty. You are trying to make an ass of me, to scare me. I will not leave this place, no matter what you do. I’m going to walk back and forth and sing so all of you can hear me and know I’m not scared.” 

Matt started to sing a song about birds. He sang the first verse about blackbirds, thrushes, and a wren that used a musical pipe to sing. The singing woke up the fairy queen.

Castiel stretched and yawned. “Who has awakened me in my flowery bower? He has the voice of an angel.”

Matt continued to sing. His song went on about finches, sparrows, larks, and the song of cuckoos. He began to speak out loud.

“Why would man match his wit against such a stupid bird? Who would lie to such a bird? Even though the crazy thing cries cuckoo, why lie?”

Castiel appeared to Matt and spoke gently to him, “I beg of you, handsome man, to sing again. I find I dote on your voice. I am enthralled by your size and shape. Your virtue moves me. After seeing you I have to tell you that I love you.”

Matt stared at the handsome man who stood before him, wearing very little clothing. 

“To be honest, Sir, I think you have little reason to say that. But, to be honest again, reason and love have little in common now-a-days; and it’s a pity, that some of my neighbors don’t bring them together as friends. Now, I can joke once in a while.”

The blue eyes of the fairy queen stared deep into the dark eyes of the ass’s head, “You are very wise and you are very beautiful.”

“I don’t think so, but if I had enough wisdom to get out this wood, I’d have enough to take care of myself.”

“Please, do not desire to leave this wood. You must remain here, whether you want to or not. I am a spirit of high rank. The summer always attends my will. I love you, so come with me; I’ll have fairies take care of you. They will bring gems from the deep sea, and they will sing to you while you sleep on a bed of flowers. I will free you from your gross mortality and make you a sprite. Samandriel! Lucas! Ben! Dylan!”

The four fairies entered the clearing. 

Samandriel said, “Ready!” He was followed by three, “And I’s!”

All four said in unison, “Where do you want us to go?”

“I want you to attend this gentleman. Be Kind. Mind your manners with him. Dance and leap before him wherever he may go. Bring him fresh fruit from the trees, briers, bushes, and vines. Steal honey from the honey bees. Light the tapers with glow worms. I want to bed this man and wake in the morning to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Honor him, elves.”

Samandriel said, “All hail, human!” followed by three others.

Matt asked for their names.

“I am Lucas.”

“I hope to know you better, Lucas. If I cut myself, I will ask for your help.”

“I am Samandriel.”

“Give my good wishes to your mother and father, Samandriel. I hope to know you better.”

“I am Ben.”

“I know your endurance in times of adversity. I hope to know you better.”

Castiel interrupted the conversation, “Come my elves, take care of him and lead him to my bower. The moon looks upon the earth with a watery eye. When she weeps, all the flowers cry also. They mourn some violated chastity. Bind my love’s tongue and bring him to my bower.”  
The fairies take Matt to Castiel’s bower. The fairy queen takes off what little clothing he is wearing. The moon shone down upon the bower and the fairy glowed in its light. Matt watched the man drop to his hands and knees and crawl up his body. Castiel kissed his lips, tongue entering his mouth. The blue eyes stared intently at the creature beneath him. He waved a hand and Matt’s clothing was gone. He slowly kissed and licked down the man’s body. Castiel could hear a soft bray coming from the man. He reached his groin and licked down a huge member. Matt was hung like donkey. Eyes gleaming the fairy slowly opened his mouth and took as much of the massive cock into his mouth as he could.

The fairies sang and danced around the bower. One brought a lubricant and began to work Castiel’s hole open. After four fingers were moving in and out, the fairy pulled out and backed away. Castiel slowly placed himself upon the large penis and carefully allowed himself to slide down it. He slowly moved up and down the massive cock, picking up speed. Both the fairy and the ass headed man cried out when orgasm was reached. The ass screamed a loud bray of “HeeHaw!”  
The two men fell asleep in each other’s arms. The fairies left, leaving one elf on guard.


End file.
